


The Heart is a Different Organ

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl see's his friend about to read the wrong book, F/M, He fixes that problem, Just a one shot smutfest, My usual bullshit - Freeform, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, weird safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: This was a challenge between a few good friends and I. I love when we do these :), more than one take on a prompt is so fun to see.The challenge was, Daryl sees or overhears someone talking about the book Fifty Shades of Grey.





	The Heart is a Different Organ

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I wish someone prevented me from reading that book, Daryl does a good job at that I think.

Jamie Gallagher rushed up the two flights of stairs in a flurry of red curls, with her backpack, a bag of groceries and her latest finds at the library. She was running late and had Ice Cream in her bag that she knew was melting in the summer heat and not paying attention to where she was going. She didn't see her neighbor of five years and good friend Daryl at his own door with his keys out and as he turned when he heard her coming she smacked right into his broad chest. They almost landed on the floor and her backpack and books went flying as she held tight to the grocery bag because there were eggs in it.

“Hey, whoa Jamie what's the rush?”

“Oh, sorry Daryl I didn't see you there,” Jamie apologized as they bent down to retrieve her backpack and books.

“It's alright,” He said as he handed her her satchel and then eyed the books she was carrying, Jamie blushed a deep red when he got to the last of three that she had.

“Oh, Jesus don’t tell me you’re reading that piece of shit Jamie,” Daryl said as he picked up the last book.

“Well, not yet.” She blushed more, “I got it out of the library to see what all the fuss is about .”

“ You don’t want to read that. It’s trite and extremely inaccurate.”

“How do you know?” She questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

“I just do.”

“Daryl?” She laughed, “It's me remember?”

“Let's just say, college was interesting.” He grinned and Jamie had to admit, she loved the way his eyes shined when he was in a joking mood like he was now.

“And to think I thought l knew everything about you. “ She said as she opened her door and he followed her inside. They were like an old married couple in a lot of ways, loyal to each other and always there if the other needed something. Both of them had been plagued with thoughts of “what if...” but never at the same time.

“Jamie, this book is not about what you think it is. The protagonist is a misogynist, abusive douchebag. And the female protagonist is just a young girl, she doesn’t know that he’s manipulating her and abusing her.”

“ You read it?”

“Yup, And was horrified. Like most of America.” He answered matter of factly.

“My friends at work think it’s hot. He’s hot.” She replied as she opened her refrigerator to put her eggs and milk away after the ice cream went into the freezer. She was trying to be casual, but this conversation was not their usual.

“Your friends are misinformed, it’s very bad fan fiction, and that’s insulting to fan fiction and fan fiction writer's everywhere.”

She pondered this as he handed her things from her bag to put in the pantry as if they did this every day, they did help each other like this sometimes, they were close friends and spent time at each other's apartments. Putting away groceries wasn't unheard of. They watched “Supernatural” every week together and helped each other get over broken hearts at times. If one of them got dumped the other one was by their side with the Petron and two shot glasses. It had been that way since she moved in three years ago. Sometimes it seemed like it would turn into more, but the timing had never been right. He kissed her once when they were both drunk on New Year's Eve, but the next morning each was afraid the other didn't remember, so it never got brought up again.

“So you’re into a little recreational spanky?” She prodded, hoping to get a reaction out of him, a blush or a laugh, but underneath that, she wanted another kind of reaction. They were both single, at the same time which was rare.

“I am.” Now he was blushing, but not for long, now his dick was awake and his blood was pumping.

“I can’t believe I never knew this about you?”

She couldn’t stop looking at him now. She had always found him attractive and knew he felt the same way about her. They just never got around to doing anything about it before. Now it seemed they had something else in common, it was almost impossible to fight.

“Listen, Jamie...It's...”

“I want to...” She whispered, bringing her face up to meet his eyes.

“No,” He shook his head, this might not be a good idea, even though his dick was yelling YES in his pants. He didn't want to lose her as a friend, he couldn't.

“What? We’ve been friends for ages, who better to do it with?” She had a point, he couldn't argue that, and it was wearing him down, “And I remember that New Year's kiss last year, smokin.”

She knew how to push his buttons, that's what he got for having an open friendship with her all these years. She knew how to compliment and flatter him to get what she wanted, an oil change, the last piece of pizza, and now she would get this too.

“It’s just, you have to remember it's... as much mental as it is sexual and then there’s the heart.”

“Hm?”

“The heart is another organ entirely,” He explained, “It's serious, it's not like regular sex Jamie, it's emotional, something that fucking book doesn't even explain.”

“I want to.” She gulped out, “You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t and I won't hurt you. Our hearts will be fine, I trust you, don't you trust me.”

“For me, it isn’t about hurting someone. Some people are into it and that’s fine. As long as everyone is consenting. But that’s not it for me.”

“What is it then?”

“Jamie?” He shook his head, but he was already all in for this, his heart was pounding out of his chest.

“Yes,” Her eyes were bright and looking right at him, “Tell me please.”

“It’s about being the boss,” He sighed, and the look in his eyes made her knees weak, this was going to happen.

Daryl noted that she almost purred at that statement and he was done, he was a man after all and this was his kink.

"It will change things between us," He said.

"I don't care." She answered.

"Jamie,"

"Yeah?" She answered, aware that the air between them was getting thick all of the sudden.

“You won’t be needing that book...”

//////////////////////

Daryl walked behind her and placed the blindfold over her eyes, he had taken his shirt off in front of her first, it wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless, but he excited her so much now. She gazed at his hard form before he put the blindfold over her eyes.

“Like what you see Jamie?”

“Yes,” She answered.

“Me too.” He leaned down and kissed her, securing the scarf over her eyes.

She had stripped down to her t-shirt and panties at his request and now they were in her bedroom. He’d been in there before. Once when she had the flu and needed some NyQuil and once when an overzealous date had her cornered and she had banged on their mutual wall.

He had come running and threw the guy out with a promise for an ass beating if he ever came near her again. But this was different. So different, they had lit candles and the moonlight shone through the window making the mood more than romantic.

He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed her palms. He kissed her wrists and ran his hands over her forearms leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

“Are you ok Jamie,” He brought his lips to her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. He was giving her chills already and they hadn't done anything yet.

“I'm fine,”

“How far do you want this to go?” He placed two kisses on her neck, “All the way?”

“It's about time don't you think?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do.” He replied and kissed down her neck, “Remember what I said, the minute you don't like it...”

“I know, use the safe word,” She answered.

“And what is it?” He murmured into her ear bringing his hands up over her thighs and skimming the elastic of her lacy panties.

“Guacamole,” She grinned.

“That's right, you say it the minute you don't like this ok? Promise me.”

“I promise,” She said with a shaky breath, she was already so into this, into him. Not being able to see him was such a turn on. He was different too, playing a role true, but so confident and in control.

“Just the blindfold this time,” He said bringing his lips to hers in a slow dirty kiss, “Next time, we can try other things, hm?”

She nodded her head and brought her lips closer to his, begging for another kiss. Daryl wasn't having that at the moment, he brought his hands up to her shoulders and then down over her t-shirt. Jamie sucked in a breath as his thumbs found her nipples in record speed and teased them through her shirt.

“Like that?”

She nodded.

“Say it,” He growled, as slid his open palms over her breasts, “If I ask you a question answer it.”

“I like that.” She moaned as he continued, raising up on his knees before her now and lifting her shirt over her head. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth like he owned it.

“Want more?”

“Yes,” She answered immediately this time. Then his lips where on her collarbone, kissing and sucking their way down her neck, “More, please.”

Her breath was hitching in her chest as his lips continued south and his hands skimmed over her belly.

“Are you tapping out on me already?” He smiled against her skin and she shivered.

“I'm not tapping out, just so...excited.”

“Good,” He sucked on her neck so slowly that she could feel the heat rising inside of her. Jamie wasn't exactly easy to arouse, more than one man had complained that she was a lot of work. Obviously, they had been the wrong men.

“Can I touch you?”  
“Hell yeah, you ain't tied up,” He answered and she slid her hands over his forearms, Daryl had wanted her to touch him for a long time. This scenario exactly, though, was unexpected yet welcome.

His lips were on her breast then and when he swirled his tongue around her nipple she almost levitated off the bed.

“Oh Jesus,” She moaned, “Oh, fuck.”

“Too much?”

She shook her head, “More, please.”

Daryl ran his hands over her back and held her up against him, and her hands went into his hair. His lips never left her nipple and his fingers went to the other one, plucking both of them to hardness; her hands dug into his hair in ecstasy and she moaned out loud.

“Oh God Daryl,” She pulled him closer by his hair, “Oh God, oh sorry.”

“It's alright, I like it,” He groaned as he made his way from one breast to the next with his mouth, leaving a wet trail that he then blew hot air on. There were goosebumps all over her body and her skin tingled, both where he touched her and everywhere else. Being deprived of sight and not knowing what he would do next was amping things up for her faster and faster.

Jamie arched her back like a cat and held his face against her chest as she started to tremble. She could feel his hands traveling over the elastic of her panties, then his thumbs at the center. She knew she was wet, she could feel it and she could feel his lips against her breast, he had smiled again.

“That's a good girl,” He whispered into her ear, “So wet for me.”

He spread her legs wide and gazed down at her damp panties, ran his finger over them right up the center, stopping right over her clit. He looked up at her and she was breathing heavily now, beautiful and blindfolded. Slowly he ran his finger over the bundle of nerves that was his main focus now and she fell back on her elbows.

“God damn, your so...”

“What?” He asked.

“So good...” She breathed out, it was all so erotic, not being able to see and feeling his touch, “Mmmmmmm.” She purred.

“You're beautiful Jamie, so beautiful.” He whispered as he brought one leg up onto the bed and then the other, so her feet were flat on the bed, “Open those gorgeous legs for me.”

She obeyed and soon felt the scruff of his beard on her inner thigh, then his hands as he slowly made his way up and her legs shook in anticipation. He brought his lips to her inner thigh and lay wet open-mouthed kisses along both her thighs.

“God, you're such a tease,”

He looked up even though he knew she couldn't see him, “You have no idea.”

Deciding to take it up a notch Daryl pulled her panties aside and slid his fingers against her wet lips for what seemed like only seconds to her, and then pulled them out. She groaned out loud and fell back all the way on the bed as he ran his fingers over the cloth of her underwear again from the back to the front.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Daryl,” She breathed out, “I need to...”

“What do you need sweetheart?” He purred, still working her over with his fingers against her panties, and she was approaching a frenzy, “Tell me.”

“I need to cum,” She moaned, “Oh, please.”

“Not yet,” He slid her panties off and tossed them over his shoulder, “And I bet you taste so sweet.”

Jamie felt his hands coming down her legs slower than molasses until finally, finally, he licked her with the flat of his tongue. She gripped the sheets on either side of her and cried out in sweet agony. He was the devil with that tongue and she would follow him right to hell for more.

“You wanna cum?” He asked and slid his tongue inside of her, then replaced it with his finger as he ravenously licked all around her pussy, then teased her clit just for a second.

Jamie was having an out of body experience by this time and babbled words out one after the other as he took her higher and higher.

“Please, please Daryl don't do this to me, I need to...” She spoke in a voice that she didn't think was her own, what had he done to her.

“Soon sweetheart,” He whispered, “Soon.” He brought a hand up to her belly and pressed down, turned his finger inside of her and made the “come here” sign.

“Oh my God, oh my god,” She cried, then felt his tongue back on her clit and his finger still working her G-spot until a flash of white burst behind her eyes and she exploded into a million little pieces, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my God Daryl.”

He didn't stop until she was well and truly spent and he expected she would need a minute, but she was pulling him against her right away.

“Give it to me,” She pulled him by the shoulders, “I need it now, hold my hands down.”

He unbuckled his pants and shucked them off in record time. Who was he to deny a woman begging for his dick? As he crawled on top of her he asked again, “You sure?”

“Yes, Goddammit, “ She pulled him against her and grunted, then held his hips until he was inside her, “Hold my hands down.”

“You got it, baby,” He brought his hands to her wrists and pushed them flat on the bed as he moved his hips against hers, meeting her thrust for thrust and she was moaning again.

Jamie wrapped her legs around his waist and it was all he could do not to lose it right then. He stared down at her, wanting eye contact now and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes, then went right back to holding her arms down.

“I want you to cum again Jamie,” He demanded, “I wanna feel you.”

“I can't, I can't,” She sobbed.

“Yes you can, baby, yes you can.” He moaned and reached between their bodies, stroking the fire until he got what he wanted, then when he could feel her body squeezing him, he pushed her hands back down on the bed and rode out the explosive orgasm that was rippling through her body and let go himself.

He was still laying on top of her a few moments later and he looked down at her, “You know what this means, right?”

“I just fucked my best friend and I don't regret it?” She smiled up at him.

“Yes, but it also means you're mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
